


Golden Shower

by orphan_account



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-06 23:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1876092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb surprises Kimi in the shower with sex. Because in all honesty this is an Explicit fic, what do you think he was going to surprise him with? Chocolate? In a fucking shower?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Shower

Kimi was taking a shower after a long day. He had been practicing all day and was still buzzing with adrenaline. He let the hot water soak into his skin, closing his eyes and putting his head under the spray, letting it run over his blonde hair, and jumping about twenty feet out of his skin because someone hugged him from behind. 

“WHAT THE FUCK!?” Kimi yelled, trying to get out of the grip of his attacker.

“Whoa calm down Kimi! It’s me!” His attacker stated in a German accent that sounded a lot like,

“Seb!?”

“Yeah! I thought I would surprise you!” 

“By scaring the fuck outta me in the shower in my hotel room?”

“Well no, more by fucking you in the shower in your hotel room!”

“Seb...have I ever told you that you suck at foreplay?”

“Yeah, that time that it was easter and I had the ears and the tail for the easter bunny, and you told me I was acting like an epileptic cat.”

“I’d almost forgotten about that. You were twitching and mewing, it was hilarious.”

“ANYWAY. I’m not here to discuss my foreplay failures. I’m here to fuck you into these tiled walls.”

“Did you bring lube? Because if I have to remind you one more time that shampoo is not lube I am seriously going to fuck you with VO5 on my dick, just to imprint it into your memory.” 

“I have lube thank you. I’m sorry, all my knowledge on shower sex always came from the internet, I didn’t know any better!”

“Just get yourself ready, and I’ll prepare myself.”

“Oh, I am ready, I’ve been ready since I was in the lift. Thank God no one was around to see that. Wait that makes me sound like a pedo, no I just had a tent going on. Then it just got worse when I was undressing in your hotel room.” 

Kimi didn’t have time to reply before Seb was working one of his fingers in and out of Kimi. Curling it at just the right angle to make Kimi shiver from the force of the pleasure it brought. Seb was more flexible than most people knew, being able to twist his arm around to get his fingers to hit perfectly. Without warning he added another finger, expertly scissoring them. Kimi started getting hard at the third finger, putting his forehead against the walls while Seb worked the fourth finger in, making Kimi nice and open. Finally when he deemed it was enough, Seb removed his fingers. He took the bottle of lube and put a bit on his cock for good measure. Seb lined up, putting his hands on Kimi’s hips before slowly thrusting in. 

Kimi’s breath hitched as Seb bottomed out and kissed his neck, sucking bruises into it. He pulled his hips backwards slowly, something he knew drove Kimi crazy. The fact punctuated by Kimi telling him “Hurry up an fuck me!” 

“It’s alright baby, Daddy will take care of you.” Seb purred as he started fucking Kimi in earnest. The only thing keeping Kimi from being fucked into the tiles was the fact that Seb’s hands were on his hips keeping him in place. Kimi started rutting back into Seb, and brought his hand down to his cock, stroking it in order to bring himself to completion. The heat spread through his limbs, he moaned deeply, knowing that he was clenching around Seb’s cock as his orgasm shot through him. His orgasms were never as powerful with himself or someone that wasn’t Seb. The German had no idea the effect he had on Kimi. He certainly wasn’t thinking about it as he thrust into Kimi relentlessly, sucking bruises and biting the Finn’s shoulders. Scratching where his nails were digging into Kimi’s hips. 

“I’m close baby. Daddy’s gonna fill you up so full of his come.” Seb choked out. Feeling the heat tightly coiled in his belly. 

“Yeah Daddy, fill me up, I’ve been so good, done everything Daddy’s asked.” Kimi played along, not wanting Seb to stop, and wanting to make sure that Seb had fun. 

Seb came with a yell, buried to the hilt within Kimi. Filling him to the brim. He placed his arms around Kimi’s torso, hugging him close as he softened. Kissing all the bruises and bitemarks. Before whispering in Kimi’s ear.

“Hey, I’ve gotta break this, I didn’t stop to pee from here to the race track.” 

“Well...just go now.” Kimi stated flatly. 

“What? What do you mean?”

“Just go to the bathroom, don’t move just go.” 

“Kimi, you’re not a toilet, I’m not going to piss in you.”

“I don’t say anything about your massive Daddy Kink, I even play along. Would it kill you to just piss?”

Seb didn’t answer, and Kimi thought that he was just going to get out of the shower. But then Kimi felt a light trickle of liquid hitting his insides. It turned into a stream of Seb’s piss hitting his inner walls, filling him. Kimi moaned like Seb had never heard, fists clenched against the walls of the shower. Finally the trickle died down and the last drops filled Kimi. Seb slowly pulled out, letting the come and urine drip out of Kimi’s abused entrance. Kimi turned around and kissed Seb, letting his tongue wander into the German mans mouth. He pulled away and smiled. 

“I guess I should do that more often, and I’m sorry about giving you a hard time about it. You’re right you do cater to my kink. I should cater to yours.” 

“Yeah you should, because then you get rewarded.” Kimi punctuated this fact with another kiss. 

“Okay we need to finish showering and go to bed.” 

“Will you help me clean up Daddy?” Kimi asked, giving Seb a look that made him groan. 

“Of course Baby, just let Daddy do all the work.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like this porn? Of course you did, you dirty son of a bitch, leave a comment, or a kudos! Check me out on the tumblr, where you'll get my stories as they come out, and a plethora of jokes, pictures, and me saying things about stuff I like! I am the formulaoneautor, and I am writing for you, for tumblr, and for Chris Hemsworth's ass.


End file.
